La mort est un autre chemin que l'on doit tous prendre
by EddyLayan
Summary: Suite de "Un court dernier instant" et de "Quand le chagrin ne vient pas". Quelques jours après la mort de Mycroft, Sherlock se retrouve dans le coma, pendant tout le long de son inconscience, il rêve de ce qu'il a vécu...mais en même temps, il meurt peu à peu dans la réalité. Va-t-il survivre ?


Résumé des anciens parties :

Mycroft est mort sous les yeux de son petit frère, Sherlock. Ce dernier, choqué par sa disparition perd tous ses moyens et disparait ensuite pendant deux jours. Il est ensuite rapidement retrouvé dans une ruelle avec de la drogue et un fort taux d'alcool dans le sang.

Ce chapitre et les suivants passeront souvent du rêve-flashback de Sherlock à la réalité avec John.

* * *

_Il avait déjà vu cette rue. _

_Il avait 10 ans._  
_Son père était près de lui à ces cotés, lui tenant la main. Mais lui, il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Il était avec son père._  
_"- Tout va bien, Sherlock ?"_  
_Il se reprit._  
_- Oui, papa. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi."_  
_Son père rit de sa réponse. Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Et maman ? Où était-elle ? ah, oui. Avec Mycroft. Son père était à lui. Pour lui tout seul._  
_Une ombre. Une ombre derrière. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule. Une ombre les suivait. Un homme les suivait. Il serra plus fort la main de son père. Pourquoi les suivait-il ? Son père sentit son angoisse._  
_"- Sherlock ?_  
_- Y a un homme derrière nous. Il nous suit depuis longtemps."_  
_Son père se retourna, ses sourcils se fronçèrent. Puis, son visage se transforma et devint plus joyeux._  
_"- C'est surement quelqu'un qui cherche la même chose que nous. Allons viens, il n'y a rien à craindre. Je suis avec toi."_  
_Pourtant, leurs pas étaient plus rapides. Soudain, un homme d'une carrure imposante leur barra le chemin qui menait à la rue principale. Qui était-ce ?_  
_"- Ecartez vous, ordonna froidement son père._  
_- M. Holmes, nous venons simplement pour affaire._  
_- Je ne suis plus...ce que vous pensez que je suis. Je ne le suis plus._  
_- Papa !"_  
_Son père l'approcha de lui._  
_"- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien."_  
_L'homme de derrière arriva vers lui, tenant un baton prêt à frapper par derrière._  
_"- Papa !"_  
_Son père se baissa avec lui et décocha un coup de pied dans les reins de celui qui venait de les attaquer. L'autre homme leva la main, il l'arrêta d'un coup de bras et lui donna un poing dans le ventre._  
_"- Viens, Sherlock !"_  
_Il le porta et s'enfuit avant que les deux autres hommes s'en remettent, se précipitant à l'avenue principale, là où la foule pouvait les protéger._  
_"- Qui est ce ? Papa, qui sont ces hommes ?_  
_- Mon petit Sherlock, souffla-t-il, tu comprendras que ma vie et celle des autres est aussi compliqué qu'un problème de mathématiques."_  
_La principale rue était remplie de personnes. Les deux autres hommes étaient derrière eux et n'osaient pas trop s'approcher d'eux. Son père l'emmena dans un petit bar-restaurant._  
_"- Ici, on ne risque rien..."_  
_Papa est inquiet. Papa, j'ai peur. j'ai si peur._  
_Ils s'assirent sur une table commandant quelques petites friandises._  
_"- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas la police ?_  
_- Parce que je ne veux qu'elle s'en mêle, même si c'est la police, elle ne pourra rien y résoudre." Encore son sourire qui se voulait être rassurant. Mais il n'était pas rassuré. Non Sherlock n'était pas rassuré._  
_Trois hommes entrèrent tout à coup, tous très bien habillés. Leurs yeux se posèrent tous sur leur table. Un resta à l'entrée, un autre alla au bar, tandis que le dernier vit à leur table. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'enfant de ses hommes._  
_Celui qui vint à eux, se plaça devant son père qui leva ses yeux noirs, l'esprit en alerte. L'homme mit sa main dans sa veste puis sortit une arme. Des cris d'affolement s'entendirent automatiquement car tous avaient observé les gestes de ces individus. Il pointa son arme sur le père de Sherlock._  
_"- Est ce tout ? Vous résoudre à me menacer devant des milliers de témoins ?_  
_- Nous avons ordre des ordres. Nous exécutons les ordres, répondit l'étranger en gardant la pointe de son arme levée._  
_- Baisser votre arme. Ordonna calmement le père en jetant des coups d'oeil furtif à Sherlock. Il restait immobile, effrayé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Son père ne pouvait rien lui dire, ni lui sourire pour le rassurer car il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait rassurer le jeune garçon._  
_"- Vous êtes dans un lieu public et dans un restaurant, la police peut arriver..._  
_- Gordorch, veuillez faire votre travail ! Coupa soudainement l'individu._  
_Celui qui était resté au bar fit apparaitre son arme et tira sur les serveurs et serveuses qui se trouvaient au bar, ils n'eurent pas le temps de crier ou de supplier. Les vingtaines de clients du restaurant hurlèrent, pleurèrent et s'affolèrent. Si bien que une femme voulut bousculer l'homme de l'entrée et s'enfuir mais une balle dans la tête l'en empêcha et jamais elle ne sortit._  
_"- NON ! Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ! Pourquoi ? C'est moi que vous voulez pas eux !"_  
_L'homme sourit._  
_"- Holmes, soit vous revenez ce que vous avez été et on laisse ces gens tranquilles, soit vous restez ce que vous êtes, même si on se fait arrêter, il y aura des morts en plus._  
_"- Baissez votre arme et je discuterais avec vous, se leva doucement Holmes._  
_Sherlock n'osait respirer. Les gestes de son père lui semblait très important pour la suite._  
_"- Très bien..." Marmonna l'individu._  
_Mais à peine eut-il remis son arme dans sa poche que le père prit la carafe d'eau, le jeta sur son visage et lui donna un coup de tête. En même temps, il réussit à prendre deux armes cachés au niveau de sa ceinture et très vite monta sur les tables. Les deux autres hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur lui et tirèrent sur lui._  
_"- A terre ! Couchez vous ! Cria-t-il à l'attention des clients apeurés. Ils s'exécutèrent sans tarder. Sherlock se cacha près de la table, gardant ses yeux sur son paternel devenu en quelques instants un surhumain._  
_Avec agilité, ce dernier réussit à éviter les balles qui détruisaient les murs, les verres et autres objets. Il fit quelques acrobaties et avec ses deux armes, visa les deux hommes. En plein cœur. Ces derniers tombèrent telle des poupées en chiffons laissant échapper leurs liquides sanguins. Ils étaient maintenant plsu affreux à regarder, tels des zombies qui avaient été horrifiés par la vision qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux._  
_"- Que quelqu'un appelle la police...à moins que ce soit déjà fait." Ordonna-le père._  
_Le jeune garçon se précipita à lui._  
_"- Papa !_  
_- Sherlock, je t'avais dit que rien ne t'arrivera tant que je suis là, Le câlina-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur, c'est mon devoir de te protéger. Tu as eu peur ?"_  
_Oh que oui, il avait eu peur. Il serra fortement son père dans ses bras. Il voulait que cet instant dure. Dure aussi longtemps. Qu'importe la durée...Le cri d'une femme. le cri qui changea le cours de la vie de Sherlock. Tout alla très vite. Mais, pour Sherlock, tout se passa lentement._  
_"-Attention, derrrière vous !"_  
_Le jeune garçon se retourna. L'homme qui avait menacé son père était toujours en vie. Il avait reprit très vite connaissance. Sherlock vit l'arme. Cette arme. Qui n'était pas pointé sur son père, mais sur lui. Le regard de l'individu était rempli de haines et de cruauté. Il était prêt à tuer le fils pour faire souffrir le père. Puis une main le fit basculer vers le coté. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui tandis qu'il entendit le coup de feu. Tout son corps semblait recouvert d'une couverture humaine. Celui de son père. Deux coups de feu. Deux balles._  
_Sherlock ne sentait rien de douleureux. Pourquoi ? Il avait en fait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Quelqu'un le serrait fort sur son bras. Oui. Très fort. Pourtant, quelque chose de liquide coulait sur ses vêtements. C'était rouge._  
_"- Pa...papa...murmura-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, papa..."_  
_Son père tenta de se lever, pour regarder son fils face à face. Sherlock fut horrifié. Son père saignait par la bouche et il apperçut à son dos, du sang qui s'échappait. Il avait été touché dans son dos par les seuls balles qui restaient dans le dernier révolver de l'individu. Sherlock tremblait incontrolablement._  
_"- Papa...souffla-t-il d'une voix mal asssurée presque inaudible._  
_- Tu vas bien, mon petit Sherlock...toussa le père, dis moi que tu n'as rien..._  
_- Non...je..."_  
_Son père tomba au sol. Le jeune garçon tenta de le soutenir. Personne autour n'osait bouger. De toutes façons, Sherlock avait oublié où il était._  
_"- NON ! Papa ! sanglota-t-il, je..."_  
_La respiration paternelle devint de plus en plus forte. Il cherchait de l'air. Il ne répondit rien au supplication de son fils._  
_"- Et voilà ! Holmes, les sentiments. Je vous l'avais bien dit, ricana le meurtrier, la faiblesse de l'humain."_  
_Il s'approcha un peu plus du père inconscient et du fils pleurant._  
_"- L'amour est la faiblesse de tout homme qui se laisse manipuler...Moi, je vais continuer à vivre, certes, mais vous..."_  
_Le dernier coup de feu. Le dernier coup de maitre. Retentit dans le restaurant méconnaissable. L'unique coup de feu portait par un enfant. Oui, un enfant. Sherlock avait tiré avec l'un des deux armes qu'avait volé son père._  
_"- Que...souffla le meurtrier. Son regard se posa sur l'enfant qui tenait son arme à la main, ne tremblant pas. Le visage dure et sauvage. Le regard froid et glacial. L'expression de haine et de neutralité face à ce geste mortel. Cet enfant avait donc osé prendre l'arme et tiré. En plein coeur._  
_Un silence de mort s'installa; Puis un dernier corps tomba. Les larmes de l'enfant coulèrent alors. Une femme s'approcha de lui, lui prévenant que les secours arrivent. Mais il s'en fichait._  
_"- Dégagez ! Hurla-t-il à ceux qui voulaient le rassurer, le consoler, ou bien aider son père...Personne. Personne ne pouvait sauver une vie déjà condamner._  
_"- Papa...sanglota-t-il, papa, réponds..."_  
_Les paupières de son père s'entrouvrirent lentement. Il tenta de bouger, mais cette effort lui a valut un échappement de son sang par la bouche._  
_"- Sherlock...J'ai entendu. Ce que tu as fait est...( il toussa puis laissa échapper un rire ), tu es bien mon fils._  
_- Reste avec moi...pleura l'enfant, les médecins vont arriver..._  
_- Sherlock, ne sois pas idiot..._  
_- Non, je veux pas...je veux pas que tu meures. C'est injuste."_  
_La main mouillée de sang de son père le caressa la joue et frôla les cheveux bruns bouclés de son fils._  
_"- C'est pas grave, tu sais. Tout le monde...doit mourir. Un jour, tu comprendras._  
_Sa voix était de plus en plus lente et faible._  
_- Je suis heureux d'avoir passer cette journée avec toi, Sherlock. Je suis le père le plus fier du monde, lui sourit-il, je t'aime profondément._  
_Il inspira fortement :_  
_"- Je vais...je...tu...passeras un bonjour à Mycroft. Dis lui que je suis fier de son parcours mais qu'il ne doit pas s'en fatiguer. Dis à maman, qu'elle est la femme la plus brillante que la terre n'eut connue. Sherlock...j'aurai..."_  
_Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux verts du père._  
_"- J'aurai aimé te voir grandir, devenir un homme, haleta-t-il très vite comme si il comptait le reste du temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, j'aurai aimé être auprès de toi le reste des années à venir. Mais le destin en a voulut autrement. Je t'aime..._  
_- Papa, je t'aime...c'est ma faute, j'aurai...du..._  
_- Chut, Sherlock, c'est terminé...c'est fini."_  
_Il serra très fort son père dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse. Là, il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur de son père. Dans son dernier souffle, il murmura :_  
_"- Je t'aime, Sherlock, n'oublie pas."_  
_Puis, il n'entendit plus rien. Le cœur n'émettait plus aucun son. Sherlock se releva, terrifié._  
_"- NON ! Papa !"_  
_Les yeux de son père étaient fermés et plus jamais elles ne s'ouvriront._

_L'image de son père mort s'effaça... _

**A suivre...**


End file.
